Evidently
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Dedicated For Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013. Sakura kesal, suaminya selalu melupakan hal penting, sok sibuk pula. Rasanya begitu ingin membunuh suami tercintanya, namun tentu saja itu hal yang mustahil. WarningInside. mind to RnR?


**Evidently**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story©Yara Aresha**

**Genre: Romance, Family**

**Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Typoo's, DLDR, so many failure(s), no plot, alur semau gue, rusuh XD**

**Fanfic ringan untuk event ****Banjir TomatCeri 2013**

******Happy Reading ^^**

* * *

"_Jaa_, aku sudah terlambat," ujar Sasuke setelah memberi kecupan kilat di bibir Sakura dan bergegas pergi menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura berbalik untuk memandangnya, tapi itu sudah terlambat, Sasuke sudah pergi, bahkan melajukan mobil sedan hitamnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sakura menghela napas berat dan menyipitkan manik zamrudnya, rasanya ingin mencekik pria itu, "Mama, papa tidak mengantarku ke sekolah hari ini?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat seorang gadis kecil menarik lengannya dan menatapnya, tampak sedikit kekecewaan di wajah lugunya.

"Ah..." Sakura berlutut untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan gadis kecil itu, "jangan khawatir Sachi-chan. Papamu akan mengantarmu ke sekolah lain waktu. Dia agak sibuk hari ini," lanjutnya.

Si kecil Uchiha Sachi sedikit memberengut, dan menganggukkan kepalanya lemah. Sakura menghela napas kembali dan menarik tubuh Sachi, tersenyum lembut, lalu mencium keningnya, "Ayo siapkan barang-barangmu, hari ini mama yang akan mengantarmu. Kau hampir terlambat, sayang."

.

.

Malam pun tiba. Sasuke yang sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku di perpustakaan kecilnya―yang ada di dalam kamarnya―sedikit terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Sakura sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Sasuke-kun, kau selalu mengatakan bahwa Sachi adalah putri kecil kesayanganmu, tapi hari ini kau bahkan tidak bisa hanya sekedar mengantarnya ke sekolah! Kau tahu? Dia kecewa padamu, akhir-akhir ini kau juga jarang pulang cepat," gumam Sakura. Saat ini ia sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan jubah tidur.

Sasuke menghela napas. Dengan terpaksa, menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "Sachi memang putri kecil kesayanganku... Tapi aku lupa untuk mengantarnya ke sekolah hari ini. Maaf," jawabnya, kemudian ia bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berbaring di atas tempat tidur seraya menarik selimut sampai ujung dagunya.

"Ck, kau selalu lupa semuanya dan terlalu sibuk!" balas Sakura sebelum mematikan lampu dan ikut berbaring di samping suaminya.

"Hn, mimpi indah," sahut Sasuke.

"Terserah."

Oh, Sakura lelah dengan semua ini. Suaminya selalu melupakan hal penting, sok sibuk pula. Meskipun ini bukanlah hal baru, Sakura sudah terbiasa tentu saja. Tapi, ketika Sakura melihat putri semata wayangnya bersedih, ia mulai kesal dengan sifat Sasuke yang satu itu. Jika saja Sasuke tak berjanji untuk mengantar Sachi ke sekolah hari ini, mungkin Sachi tak akan semurung itu.

Kekesalannya semakin memuncak saat mengingat hal apa saja yang Sasuke lupakan. Dulu, saat mereka masih menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sasuke seringkali melupakan kencan mereka, yang akhirnya membuat Sakura menunggu selama berjam-jam tanpa hasil. Kemudian, saat natal tahun lalu, susah payah Sakura dan Sachi menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarga kecil mereka, namun ternyata Sasuke tak pulang dan memberi kabar keesokan harinya bahwa ia lupa dan sibuk. Yang paling buruk, ia selalu lupa dengan tanggal lahir anaknya sendiri. Orang tua mana yang melupakan hari penting anaknya? Ya, Sasuke tentu saja.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, memejamkan matanya dan berusaha untuk tertidur. Rasanya begitu ingin membunuh suami tercintanya, namun tentu saja itu hal yang mustahil.

.

.

**Saturday, 08.00**

"Selamat pagi, sayang..." Sakura membuka matanya perlahan ketika mendengar suara parau suaminya. Mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan duduk di atas ranjangnya, pandangannya lurus ke depan melihat Sasuke yang sedang menggendong Sachi di dalam pelukannya.

"Selamat pagi, mama!" sapaan riang Sachi membuat Sakura tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat pagi juga untuk kalian berdua. Kenapa kalian bangun sepagi ini? Bukankah ini hari Sabtu?" tanya Sakura, kuapan kecil meluncur dari bibirnya.

Sasuke menurunkan Sachi dan berjalan mendekati Sakura untuk mencium kening istrinya tersebut. "Hn, kami ingin membuat sarapan yang lezat untuk mama," jawab Sasuke sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya ketika sebelah tangannya ditarik oleh Sachi, "Ayo, papa, mama. Kita segera ke ruang makan!" Katanya.

Meskipun kesal, hal-hal kecil seperti ini bisa membuat Sakura kembali mencintai Sasuke. Selalu saja ada kejutan, membuat senyumannya semakin lebar dan sedikit tersipu. Sakura turun dari ranjang dan melirik putrinya, Sachi masih mengenakan piyama menggemaskan dan menggelikan bergambar ayamnya. Tentu saja itu adalah pemberian ayahnya.

"Terima kasih, sayang," ujar Sakura setelah memberi ciuman kecil di pipi gadis berusia lima tahun itu. Sachi menganggukkan kepala dan memberinya sebuah cengiran.

Uchiha Sachi, identik dengan pamannya, Uchiha Itachi. Rambut hitam panjangnya, mata obsidiannya, bahkan sifatnya pun sama. Kenyataan itu sedikit mengganggu Sasuke, mengapa putrinya lebih mirip sang kakak dibandingkan dengan dirinya? Bahkan saat Sachi merajuk, itu mengingatkannya kepada Itachi.

Sakura tak percaya betapa ia mencintai keluarga kecilnya itu.

.

.

**Saturday 19.00**

Sakura mencuci piring setelah makan malam, sementara Sasuke dan Sachi berada di ruang tengah. Tampaknya mereka sedang bermain _Playstasion_, karena suara Sachi semakin bernada tinggi setiap detik, meneriakkan kekalahannya.

Kemudian ponsel Sasuke mulai berdering, memutar lagu _heavy-metal_ yang melantun dengan keras.

"_Dobe_? Ya, aku akan segera kesana," jawab Sasuke dengan suara ceria.

"Ini buruk," batin Sakura. Sakura mencoba untuk menguping dari arah dapur yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter itu, tetapi semua yang bisa didengarnya hanya sebuah gumaman.

Tak lama kemudian, Sasuke muncul di dapur, "Sakura, Naruto dan yang lainnya mengajakku ke pub. Jangan menungguku," ujar Sasuke, lalu mencium pipi Sakura dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar.

"Sasuke-kun, ini hari Sabtu," teriak Sakura dari arah dapur.

"Hn, dan?" tanya Sasuke, yang sudah memutar gagang pintu.

Sakura berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya, menatap suaminya tajam, "Kau berjanji akan tinggal di rumah pada hari Sabtu! Bukankah kau sedang bermain dengan Sachi?!" Sasuke menghela napas, merasa sedikit bersalah. Namun, Sakura hanya mengabaikannya.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi, Sakura. Maafkan aku..." Sakura melebarkan matanya dan mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika Sasuke melangkah keluar rumah dan menutup pintu di depannya. Tak bisa dipercaya, Sasuke pergi begitu saja.

Apa salahnya? Sasuke lebih memilih menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan teman-temannya di pub? Apakah rumahnya tak cukup nyaman? Sebelum ini, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Sasuke tak pernah meninggalkan anaknya sendirian hanya karena ia ingin pergi bersama teman-temannya. Lagipula, sejak kapan Sasuke menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan dunia gemerlap itu?

Apakah ini artinya... bahwa Sasuke memiliki wanita lain?

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya setelah pikiran negatif itu menguasai sebagian otak kecilnya. Mustahil. Mereka sudah bertahun-tahun bersama. Apakah Sasuke mulai bosan kepadanya? Apakah Sakura sudah tak lagi menjadi wanita tercantik di mata Sasuke? Bukankah Sakura wanita cerdas? _Sexy_? Dengan kesal, Sakura berbalik dan bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar putrinya ketika ia tak menemukan putrinya di ruang tengah.

Sakura mendesah ringan dan berlutut di hadapan Sachi yang saat itu sedang memainkan boneka-bonekanya.

"Sayang..." Sakura mengusap lembut rambut panjang Sachi, menyelipkan beberapa helai rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Apa Sachi-chan mendengar percakapan papa dengan paman Naruto?" tanyanya, hatinya berdebar lebih cepat menunggu jawaban gadis kecilnya.

Sachi menatap ibunya ragu dan mengangguk, "Hmm... Papa mengatakan sesuatu tentang meluluhkan hati seorang wanita. Bunga dan cincin."

Sakura tertegun, memandang Sachi tak percaya. Apakah yang dikatakan putri kecilnya itu benar?

"Sialan, kau! Uchiha..." bisiknya.

.

.

**Saturday 23.30**

Setelah Sakura memastikan bahwa Sachi telah tertidur pulas dan tak akan terbangun, Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil spatula. Menarik sebuah kursi kayu, kemudian duduk di depan pintu keluar. Tak lupa mematikan semua lampu, sehingga rumah minimalis itu terlihat begitu gelap.

Sakura menunggu selama lima belas menit untuk kedatangan suami tercintanya. Rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya ia tahan sebisa mungkin. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara mesin mobil terparkir di garasi, Sakura mengambil ancang-ancang ketika Sasuke mulai membuka pintu. Berusaha untuk tetap diam sampai waktunya tiba. Setelah pintu terbuka, Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup kembali pintu di belakangnya. Tangannya meraba-raba dinding untuk menemukan saklar.

"Sasuke-kun," ujar Sakura ketika ruangan itu mulai diterangi lampu, membuat Sasuke terkejut―bahkan ia sempat melompat sedikit.

"_GOD_!" gumamnya, "apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sudah bilang untuk tidak menungguku," Sasuke menghela napas panjang dan menatap Sakura dengan bosan. Matanya menyipit melihat spatula di tangan kanan Sakura, "siapa yang akan kau pukul dengan benda itu?" tanyanya seraya tertawa pelan. Tak lama, karena Sasuke menyadari tatapan Sakura yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk menutup mulut.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Sakura, berjalan lebih dekat ke arahnya. Sasuke berdeham dan menghindari tatapan mematikan yang terpancar dari manik zamrud Sakura.

"Yah, aku bilang... aku dengan-"

"Aku bertanya darimana kau, Uchiha?" Suara Sakura terdengar lebih tajam, tetapi Sasuke menyadari bahwa suaranya sedikit bergetar.

"Pub?" Sasuke tak begitu yakin dengan jawabannya. Kenapa istrinya menginterogasinya ketika ia sampai di rumah? Sakura tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Pub? Aku tidak tahu jika kau sekarang suka tempat macam itu," cibir Sakura.

"Tunggu, kenapa kau begitu marah?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

"Kenapa? Kau berani bertanya kenapa?" Sakura mengangkat spatulanya tinggi-tinggi, "ceritakan apa yang terjadi, brengsek!" ucapnya, dengan suara yang lebih gemetar dan lebih tinggi.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Sachi sedang tidur, 'kan? Kau akan membangunkannya, Sakura."

Sakura mendecih dan tertawa sinis, "Kau peduli, eh? Kau sudah melupakan aku dan Sachi hari ini! Apa yang salah denganmu? Sachi bilang kau selingkuh!" gumam Sakura sambil menyeka air matanya yang mulai jatuh.

_Shit_.

Kenapa Sakura menangis? Melihat Sakura menangis adalah hal yang paling dibencinya. Tak sanggup melihat wanita yang dicintainya menangis, Sasuke menjatuhkan benda yang sejak tadi ia genggam dan segera menarik tubuh gemetar Sakura ke dalam pelukan eratnya, jantungnya berdebar cepat.

"Tidak, Saku... Jangan menangis. Kenapa Sachi mengatakan hal itu? Aku mencintaimu, aku tidak selingkuh. Kau percaya dengan perkataan anak kecil sepertinya? Kita sudah hidup bersama selama tujuh tahun, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal seperti itu," Sasuke mengatakan semuanya dalam satu tarikan napas, benar-benar dalam tempo yang cepat.

Isakan Sakura semakin keras, ia membiarkan wajahnya tenggelam di bahu Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke terus berbicara, sambil sesekali mengusap punggungnya.

.

.

"Apa yang Sachi katakan?" tanya Sasuke setelah selang lima menit. Sakura melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Sachi bilang, kau meluluhkan hati seorang wanita dengan bunga dan cincin," jawab Sakura dengan suara serak. Lalu matanya bergerak turun, keningnya berkerut ketika ia melihat buket mawar merah dan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah juga yang tergeletak di lantai―sesuatu yang Sasuke biarkan jatuh ketika melihat Sakura mulai menangis.

"Apakah itu dari mereka?" tanya Sakura menunjuk buket bunga dan kotak itu, air matanya kembali mengalir di wajahnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke mendengus, menggelengkan kepalanya. Kebingungan masih menyelimutinya tentang perkataan Sachi.

"Aku pikir kau salah paham. Wanita yang kumaksud itu dirimu, dan semua ini untukmu," katanya perlahan.

Sakura membeku di tempatnya selama beberapa detik. Memang, mustahil untuk Sasuke berbohong padanya. Sasuke bukanlah pembohong ulung, ia sangat buruk dalam hal yang satu itu.

"Dengar..." Sasuke membungkuk untuk mengambil kotak yang berisi cincin perak itu, "Aku tahu, aku sudah menjadi ayah dan suami terburuk minggu ini. Besok adalah hari spesial kita. Aku melakukan ini untukmu. Dan, aku berbohong. Aku tidak pergi ke pub, kau tahu 'kan aku tidak suka tempat semacam itu? Aku pergi bersama Naruto dan Sai, mereka membantuku mencari hadiah yang cocok untukmu." Sasuke tersenyum lembut dan memasangkan cincin perak bermata ruby di jari manis Sakura.

"Hari spesial?" Sakura memiringkan kepalanya tampak tak mengerti.

"Hn, besok tepat delapan tahun usia pernikahan kita, Sakura." Sasuke menjawab dengan sebuah seringai di bibirnya. "Kau lupa?"

Sakura melebarkan matanya dan menggeleng dengan cepat, "T-tidak! Aku tidak lupa!"

"Kau lupa, sayang," sahut Sasuke sambil tertawa.

"Kau... tidak mungkin, ini pertama kalinya kau ingat, menyebalkan!" Sakura memutar matanya dan berbalik, hendak berjalan ke kamar mereka, tetapi langkahnya terhenti ketika Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di perut ramping Sakura.

"Hn, maafkan aku. Percayalah, aku sangat mencintaimu juga Sachi, dan... jangan selalu menarik kesimpulan tanpa bukti yang jelas," bisiknya di dekat telinga Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum geli dan mencubit kecil lengan Sasuke, "Ya, kumaafkan. Asal kau merubah kebiasaanmu dan mengurangi kesibukanmu," Sakura memutar tubuhnya dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sasuke, kemudian merengkuh pipi Sasuke dan mengecup bibir sensual suaminya dengan cepat.

Sasuke terkejut atas tindakan Sakura, pasalnya, Sakura tak pernah menyerangnya duluan seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya sebuah seringaian terukir kembali dengan jelas di wajahnya. Segera saja Sasuke menarik tengkuk Sakura, mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir Sakura, memberinya ciuman yang menghanyutkan dan sepertinya akan berlangsung lama.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**AN: YEAY! THE END dengan gajenyaaa hahaha... **

Moshi-moshi minna, ini my first time ikutan event BTC . gomen kalo jauh dari harapan kalian para reader. Idenya juga mungkin banyak di pasaran, dan sangat simple, but gak tau kenapa ini ngalir gitu aja sih, dan gak enak kalo enggak di salurkan hihihihi. Fic ini juga jauh dari kata sempurna wkwkwk, cuma mau gimana pun hasil karya saya, saya selalu mencintai hasil karya saya :3 *ceilaaah* jadi saya minta concritnya kalo bersedia XD akhir kata, terima kasih bagi yang mampir. HIDUP SASUSAKU! *kabur*


End file.
